Secrets & Lies
by maestra
Summary: A series of drabbles. Finished!
1. Chapter 1 Free

Title: Secrets & Lies – Free

Challenge: Lies/Lying

Rating: PG

Word Count: 102

PEZ: Miss Parker

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers apply. I don't own the Pretender, Jarod, Miss Parker, Sydney, Broots, Debbie, Raines, or the Centre. Audrey, however is mine, all mine! (Insert evil laughter here.) Please note that if I owned the Pretender, the third movie would be currently in production! However, my thanks to the PTBs for honoring our request to release Season 1 on DVD later this month!

"This isn't going to go over well with the Triumvirate. You were supposed to capture him alive," Lyle seethed.

Cleaners crawled over the crash site like maggots, collecting evidence for the Triumvirate and wiping away any traces of Jarod's existence in the world outside the Centre. His sports car lay crumpled against an old oak tree, the fiery impact leaving no more than a pile of broken charred bones.

Stoically, Parker turned from the smoking wreck and replied, "Preferably. Regardless my contractual obligation to the Centre is finished."

Killing Tommy assured she stayed at the Centre, but Jarod's death set her free.


	2. Chapter 2 On The Road to Dover

Title: Secrets & Lies II – On the Road to Dover

Challenge: Lies/Lying

Rating: PG

Word Count: 110

PEZ: Sydney

A/N: For Catling

"Uh, Sydney," Broots stammered, "There's been an accident on the road to Dover… it's Jarod…"

Sydney rose quickly from the chair, "Let's go."

"I don't think you want to see this Sydney. I didn't want to be the one to tell you… but, Jarod didn't make it."

"I must go to him, take me there," Sydney's voice cracked.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up by Miss Parker and Sydney rushed to her side.

"Is it true?" His eyes searched hers begging for some sign it was a lie. But, she nodded.

Sydney crumpled, the sobs of a man who had lost his finest achievement, and son, filled the night air.


	3. Chapter 3 Sacrificial Lamb

Title: Secrets & Lies III – Sacrificial Lamb

Challenge: Lies/Lying

Rating: PG

Word Count: 140

PEZ: Lyle

A/N: For RRP

The young lab technician nervously handed him the file. It was her first week at the Centre and she was as skittish of him as a new colt. He smiled as the soft leather of his gloved hand caressed her cheek, "Thank you for your prompt handling of this matter, Audrey. You know, it's too bad you're not Asian…"

His cell phone rang and he turned away with a sigh to answer it, flipping open the file on the counter beside him. "Yes. I just received the preliminary DNA analysis. It confirms that the remains were indeed Jarod's. Indeed, it's a sad day for the Centre."

He turned back to the lovely lab tech with a smile after closing his phone, "I know this great place that serves the most tender lamb. Would you care to join me for dinner?"


	4. Chapter 4 Someone To Watch Over Me

Title: Secrets & Lies IV – Someone to Watch Over Me

Challenge: Lies/Lying

Rating: PG

Word Count: 101

PEZ: Broots

A/N: For BecBec

He'd sent Debbie on a plane this morning to visit her mother and new baby sister. He wouldn't have even had Debbie in his life for all these years if it hadn't been for Jarod, he thought morosely.

It hurt like hell to lie to Sydney. Now the broken man lay sedated in the infirmary at Miss Parker's insistence. Broots looped the feed, while a young lab tech entered the room and spoke to Miss Parker. A moment later the tech was gone, like a puff of smoke upon the wind. He reset the cameras, under the ever watchful Centre eyes.


	5. Chapter 5 Lab Rat

Title: Secrets & Lies V – Lab Rat

Challenge: Lies/Lying

Rating: PG

Word Count: 128

PEZ: Angelo

A/N: For Mal

Quietly he sat next to the vent and listened, pressed his fingers to the grate and looked out into the infirmary to see whose grief had drawn him here. Sydney lay in a restless sleep, alternately weeping and mumbling.

He approached and placed his left hand upon Sydney's chest speaking softly to him,"Sydney sad, Sydney miss Jarod." Then he placed his right over his own heart, "Don't cry Sydney. People we love, here, forever."

"How touching." Lyle drawled as he escorted Audrey and Miss Parker into the room.

"You never met Jarod in your brief time here at the Centre did you Audrey? That's such a shame, you might have liked the lab rat," Miss Parker remarked.

"Long live the Centre, the Prodigy is dead," Lyle replied coldly.


	6. Chapter 6 Ashes to Ashes

Title: Secrets & Lies VI – Ashes to Ashes

Challenge: Lies/Lying

Rating: PG

Word Count: 185

PEZ: Raines

A/N: For Mel

The good old days of experiments and discoveries were gone for him, and likely for the Centre. Alex, Damon, Dannie, Eddie, Kyle, and Angelo, the one he'd argued with Catherine over... one by one his hopes and dreams for each of his children had turned to ashes.

He'd fought for years to wrest Jarod, away from Sydney. The child he'd coveted. But no matter how devious or cunning he'd been, he'd never succeeded in stealing the project. Even turning Sydney into a drug addict hadn't shattered the relationship he and Jarod shared. No, the Triumverate didn't believe in breaking up a good team.

His proudest achievement, project Gemini, had been stolen from him and given to Sydney too. It was his fault both Jarod and his clone escaped! Now Sydney cowered like a child in the infirmary, while he was left to deal with the consequences of his negligence. Flipping the DNA analysis Lyle had given him into his inbox he picked up his phone to make arrangements for the burial. It just left a bad taste in Raines' mouth, the taste, was of ashes.


	7. Chapter 7 Memories

Title: Secrets & Lies VII – Memories

Challenge: Lies/Lying

Rating: PG

Word Count: 160

PEZ: Miss Parker

A/N: For Bex

He'd pined after her for years. It was cute really… the way he ran and she chased. Their relationship had always been about give and take, a bit of a dance. Oh, how he had taunted her! Like pulling a school girl's braids, he sent her notes and presents… and clues to his whereabouts, just like an overgrown child. Not even Lyle could infuriate her more.

He had understood her how her mother's death had affected her and how afraid she was to give her heart to any man. And he'd sent the most trustworthy person he knew to make her feel treasured, Tommy.

He'd genuinely cared for her, no matter how cruelly she'd treated him. Would she ever experience that closeness with another?

How the secrets of their pasts and the lies told by the Centre had colored both their lives!

Caught up in memories, she clutched his last gift to her, a tiny silver heart, in her hand.


	8. Chapter 8 My Angel

Title: Secrets & Lies VIII – My Angel

Challenge: Lies/Lying

Rating: PG

Word Count: 160

PEZ: Jarod

A/N: For Bratling

He was truly in heaven. He drew back the curtain and looked at the group gathered in the yard below enjoying their coffee with the sunrise. His life had never been more perfect.

He'd forgiven Sydney, and Sydney had forgiven him for not making him part of the plan.

With Broots, Angelo, Miss Parker and Audrey on the team, he was confident they could pull it off.

Lyle and Raines were convinced by the rushed analysis of genetic material from one of his copies from Donoterase. He'd made sure there'd been no way for them to put their Pretender together again. Miss Parker's agreement with the Centre had been honored. She was free.

The chase was finally over… the Huntress won, but the Centre had lost. Setting the steaming cup of coffee on the nightstand, he sat down beside her sleeping form. The white sheet was tangled around her, and early morning light spilled across her dark hair on the down pillow and his tiny silver heart nestled between her breasts on a chain.

He leaned over, gathered her close, and kissed his Angel good morning.

finis


End file.
